


Subtle Tells and Coral Bells

by ChibisUnleashed



Series: RotG Halloween 2020 [5]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Because it's me, Fluff, Hanahaki Disease, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27157906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibisUnleashed/pseuds/ChibisUnleashed
Summary: For RotG Halloween 2020: Day 5Jack doesn't know what it means when he's just talking to Jamie like normal and then suddenly coughing up petals, which is definitely *not* normal, but he hopes the other Guardians will.Whatever it is, it's gotta be an easy fix, right?Right?
Relationships: Jack Frost/Pitch Black
Series: RotG Halloween 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967113
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for hosting RotG Halloween 2020 Sylph!!!

Jack laughed as Pitch wiggled his hips in a way that was equal parts sexy and ridiculous. Nothing was helped by the fact that the man was a beanpole and the only shape to him was his ass. 

“If I tell Jamie to do that, he’ll never speak to me again.”

Pitch waved him off. “Jamie’s a child. Their memories are remarkably short.”

Jack shrugged. “I dunno, Pitch. Jamie’s a teenager now. They can hold a grudge.”

“Well, what’s he expecting, then? Asking a spirit to teach him to dance?”

Jack stood and made his way over to where Pitch had been demonstrating some ‘moves.’ “He’s thinking I’ve been around three hundred years and I should have figured this out by now.” Which, “And he’s not wrong.”

Pitch rolled his eyes and took Jack’s hands in his, guiding him into a gentle sway. “Not everyone likes to dance. I can’t even count the number of simple nightmares I’ve brought that were nothing more than forcing someone to dance when they didn’t want to.”

Jack stared at their feet, focused on trying to match his steps to whatever soundless beat Pitch was moving to. “I mean, I like to dance. I just do more of a ‘Nymph in the woods’ thing than a ‘highschool Halloween dance’ kinda thing.”

Pitch smiled at him indulgently. “And it’s beautiful to watch, Jack.”

Jack snorted and accused, “Flirt.”

“You can’t blame an old spirit for trying,” Pitch said, and Jack interrupted.

“Yes I can.”

But Pitch continued as if he’d said nothing. “The most important thing will be not letting his head get in the way. To dance, you must move, and to move, you must not freeze.”

“I better steer clear, then.”

Pitch let go of Jack’s hand to swat his arm. “Are you trying to help the boy or not, Jack?”

Jack bit his lips to temper his smile and grabbed Pitch’s hand again. “Sorry, sorry. It’s really hard for me to take things seriously.”

“We,” Pitch said with a straight face, “literally  _ all  _ of us, already know that.”

“Okay, so, I tell him to not think too hard, and then what?” Jack was staring at their feet again. “Are you thinking of a particular song right now?”

Pitch hummed and shook his head. “No, just a basic one, two, three, four… Every song follows the same sort of count, just at different tempos. For example,“ Pitch continued to count out loud as he led Jack through a step and a twirl and a spin. “You could fit that into almost any song, as long as you set the steps to the appropriate beat.”

Jack closed his eyes and let Pitch lead him. His center was feeling so fulfilled and warm right now. Whatever Pitch might have said about not everyone liking to dance, both of  _ them  _ certainly enjoyed it, even if Jack had no idea how to dance with someone else after three centuries on this earth. At least, not to this millenia’s standards. 

This was how Pitch felt when he was out scaring people. When he was scaring  _ Jack.  _ Nothing like a quiet night to remind Jack how lucky he was that his center was something people generally  _ liked.  _

Jack finally opened his eyes again to find Pitch had twirled them all around the forest clearing they were standing in. His conclusion? Jamie ought to just find someone else who was good at this and let them handle the rest. Clearly Jack didn’t have to be good at all, as long as his partner was. 

“I’m not sure how to tell Jamie how to do this.” Also, Jack was pretty sure high school dances didn’t involve ballroom this much.

Pitch didn’t seem concerned. “Probably best to just remind him that in ten years, nobody is really going to care what he looked like dancing on Halloween. Those sort of nightmares are only effective through high school. About half-way into college, nobody gives half a shit anymore.  _ Then  _ the nightmares are about crying their way through tests and forgetting vital pieces of paperwork. Humans have very specific priorities, Jack.”

Jack laughed and stumbled despite Pitch basically carrying him through the dance. Pitch was pretty great for keeping Jack’s perspective down to earth. The other Guardians would definitely have let him get caught up in the hopes and dreams and ideas of perfect nights and fantastic dates. 

Sometimes, when everything goes wrong, that’s when you have the most fun.

“Alright, that’s fair,” Jack said. “I still think he’s going to call me a traitor for not actually teaching him anything.”

Pitch stopped and gave Jack an innocently wide-eyed look. “But I thought you were used to that?”

Jack dropped his jaw. The  _ nerve  _ of this man. It was Jack’s turn to let go and smack Pitch. “That was  _ your  _ fault!”

Pitch cackled. Actually  _ cackled.  _ Jack called himself a traitor for finding it at all attractive. “You can’t just blame everything on me, Jack. When are you going to take some personal responsibility?”

Jack snorted. “I take plenty of responsibility for the shit I actually do, Pitch. Half of North’s elves will never be the same and that is entirely my doing. Now shut up and teach me how to dance, Old Man.”

Pitch scoffed, but obligingly lifted his arms up toward the moon and swayed to an unheard beat, beginning yet another explanation about how it was all in the music.

-o-

Jamie stared at Jack with such an expression of unimpressed disappointment that Jack kind of wanted to hop out the window, come back in, and re-try this whole conversation. 

“That’s not how you dance, Jack.”

Jack threw up his hands. “I told Pitch you wouldn’t like it, but that was all he’d give me!” He sighed and leaned back against Jamie’s desk, littered with notebooks and writing utensils, at least six pencil can’s worth. “I’m sorry, Jamie. I was a teenager three hundred years ago. We danced differently back then.”

But Jamie was giving him a  _ Look.  _ One of those Teenager Specials complete with the ‘Are you stupid?’ furrow and the ‘Excuse me, what?’ chin drop. Apparently Jack had said something unacceptable. 

“What?”

“You asked  _ Pitch?”  _

Oh. Well. Jack hadn’t meant to admit that. 

“I mean,” he tried to explain, “he dances a lot more than me. Pitch actually, like…  _ tries.”  _

Jamie rolled his eyes and Jack knew he was lost. “That doesn’t mean you ask the  _ Boogeyman  _ about it! What kind of dance does he do, anyway? The monster mash?”

Jack felt his brows come together. “Is that a dance?” Kids came up with fads so fast, but Jack shook his head because that wasn’t important. “I mean, he does them all? He told me everything I told you.”

Jamie put a perfect mockery of impressed on his face. “And that was  _ so much.”  _

The kid had a point, but Jack wasn’t going to tell him that. “He knows a lot, I swear! It’s just that  _ most  _ dances are ballroom, and neither of us thinks that’s going to come up at your high school Halloween dance.”

Jamie did that thing where he rolled his eyes and left them there, like something on the ceiling was exasperating him. “Yeah, I guess…”

Jack laughed. “I miss when you used to think I was  _ so cool.”  _

Jamie’s exasperation was focused all on Jack now, but so was a smile. “Yeah? And I miss when you didn’t tell the Boogeyman  _ everything.”  _

Jack gave Jamie a fond, but unamused look. “Now you’re just being bratty.”

“I am,” Jamie admitted. He threw his hands up in the air and leaned back on his bed. “But I’m just so nervous, Jack! It’s a big dance! I don’t wanna look like an idiot in front of everyone!”

“You’re not going to,” Jack assured, “Besides, no one’s really gonna care about what happened at this dance in five years.”

Jamie dragged his hands back down into his lap and stared. “Did Pitch tell you that?”

Jack offered a sheepish smile. “Yes?”

Jamie gave Jack the same kind of look one might give a cat with its head stuck in a tissue box and the tissue box stuck on a corner. A little helpless and a lot adoring. “Pitch said this, Pitch said that,” Jamie mocked, “I thought you had more than one friend, Jack?”

“I do!” Jack defended himself. “What, did you want me to ask  _ North  _ how to dance? Sandy?”

Jamie laughed and shook his head very fast. “Nono, please, no! I’m sure it’s very impressive, but I don’t need to learn how to dance with swords!”

Jack shrugged one shoulder and delighted in how he could still knock Jamie out of his bad moods. “Better not ask Tooth either, then.”

Jamie was well on his way to a proper giggle fit. “No, that would be awful. Better ask the King of Nightmares, instead!”

It was Jack’s turn to throw his hands up. “I told you! He  _ actually  _ dances!”

“Yes, yes, of course!” Jamie said. “I’m sure he’s  _ fantastic  _ at twerking.”

Jack snorted so hard he almost hurt himself. But then something seemed to catch in his throat, and he coughed to clear it, then coughed again when it didn’t quite clear. 

Jamie had stopped laughing at the second cough, and was looking properly concerned now. “Jack, are you alright?”

Jack just shook his head, because his throat felt so thick with  _ something  _ that he didn’t think he could get any words past. He could breathe just fine, but it felt… 

Jack coughed harder, trying to force his throat clear, and it finally worked, but he didn’t feel any better. Any and all feelings of success and relief died at the sight of four delicate flower petals drifting softly to the floor.

“...Jack?” 

Jamie’s voice shook Jack back into the moment. He hadn’t realized he’d been staring for so long, but Jamie was all the way at the end of his bed now, bare feet on the carpet, looking down at the same puzzling petals that had Jack in such a stupor. 

“What are those?”

Jack slowly lifted his shoulders in a helpless sort of shrug. “Flower petals? I think?”

Jamie looked right up at him, not amused in the least. “They came out of your  _ mouth.”  _

Jack bit his lip and chewed nervously. They had, and he had no idea why. “I know.”

“Is that normal?”

Jack shook his head, but then shrugged again. “I don’t know? Jamie, I’m like,  _ really young  _ when it comes to spirits. Maybe this just  _ happens  _ every three hundred years. I haven’t seen it before, but that… doesn’t really mean anything.”

Jamie nodded, and Jack was relieved that he seemed to believe him. “I hope you’re okay.”

For all that Jamie was a moody teenager, he was still a really good kid. “Yeah, me too. Hey, you should get to sleep, so you can practice your dance moves in the morning. I’m gonna go ask around about… this. Alright?”

Jamie took one last dubious look at the petals on the floor, then slid back in his bed to the headboard. “Yeah, alright. Let me know what they say, okay?”

Jack smiled. It was easy to smile at Jamie. “Of course. I’ll be back real soon. I promise.”


	2. Chapter 2

North was busy and Jack had learned very quickly not to just burst into his workroom. One surprise swoop through the window and Jack swore _never again._

Convincing the yetis to let him in the front door, though. That took too long and wasn't Jack's style. 

So he stole his way into any  _ other  _ window or, when he was feeling particularly bold, all the way up through the sleigh's launch path. It startled yeti, it startled reindeer, it petrified elves, and was a whole reverse roller coaster of fun so really, there were no downsides. 

He wasn't feeling all that bold today. Jack barely felt much at all. Coughing up flower petals had shoved him straight passed anything and right into shock. He needed to know what was happening before he could figure out how to feel about it. Concern? Bewildered? Sad? Joyous? 

What could coughing up flower petals even  _ mean?  _

Jack was already at North's door, patiently waiting for a pause in the dramatic humming to knock, when Phil found him. The yeti flailed helplessly at the door, the windows, the ceiling, the rest of the room, and Jack watched on and on with amusement as Phil ranted about all the security measures they had taken to keep the frost spirit out and how clearly nobody was checking the locks. Phil was a good yeti, but Jack was a better lockpick. 

"What is all this noise?" came a voice from behind. Jack turned to smile up at North while Phil turned to redirect his rant at someone he hoped would care.

North listened for barely ten seconds before he was waving his arms just as wide, just as grand as Phil was. “What do you mean? I’ve told you, I’ve told you! Jack is welcome here. He is  _ Guardian  _ now!”

They were a comedy act, and Jack thoroughly enjoyed. Unfortunately, he wasn’t here for just a fun visit. “Hey, North?” Jack interrupted, “I need to ask you about something that happened to me earlier.” 

“What is it, Jack?” North opened his workroom door wider and gestured for Jack to join him inside. Phil’s shoulders dropped and his eyes rolled, but he shook it off and went back to his project, a miniature keyboard. North was never as concerned as the yetis were. The whole place would fall apart without them.

Jack took a seat on the edge of a mostly clear worktop and leaned his staff against the table beside him. “I was talking to Jamie earlier,” he began, suddenly realizing in the moment that he didn’t know what details would be important. Did it have to do with the talking? With Jamie? What should he mention, and what should he leave out? “It was about… You know how Pitch likes to dance? Jamie wanted to learn how, so I asked Pitch to help me. It was about that. And then I just started choking, so I was coughing, and then I coughed up…” He pre-emptively cringed, feeling stupid and assuming he was about to sound stupid, too. “Flower petals.”

North still had his hand on the door from closing it when his entire body stopped to stare at Jack. “Petals?”

Jack was still cringing as he nodded. “Yup. Petals.”

North’s brows drew together. “Did you eat a flower?”

You know, if Jack hadn’t been Not Panicking so hard over this, he might have realized before North said it that  _ that  _ was actually a fairly logical question to ask, and he should have anticipated it. Instead, Jack’s expression took on all of the disbelief he was feeling when he said, “No, North. If I had eaten a flower first, I would be a lot less confused about this.”

North shrugged. “Was a possibility.” He finally left the door and walked around the long table in the center of the room so he could press his hands flat on the wood and face Jack seriously. “I have not heard of this. Flower magic is not my specialty. But you know whose it is?”

Jack dropped his shoulders and sighed. “He’s gonna make fun of me, isn’t he?”

“I do not know,” North said, but he was grinning which told Jack he was lying. “Depends how serious it is.”

That was true, and Jack recognized the wisdom behind asking the Guardian of Flowers about flowers, although Bunny did fluff up his fur any time Jack called him that. “Alright, fine. I’ll go ask him. You’re sure you’ve never heard of it?” Jack asked one last time, hoping to spare himself the mockery he was in for by jogging North’s memory and getting his answer here, first. 

But North just shook his head. “I have not. You do not have to go to him though, Jack! I can bring him here!”

North vaulted over the worktable, spry as anything, and was already at the workroom door before Jack thought he understood what North planned to do. He slid from his perch and grabbed his staff, ready to follow. “You mean a snowglobe?”

“Better!”

“But North, that doesn’t  _ just  _ call Bunny!”

“Yes, exactly! Better!” North’s large arms swung outward with his general excitement, and more than one yeti ducked out of the way. “Why ask just one Guardian when you can ask all of them? This will be much faster!”

Jack wasn’t so sure. “North, they  _ hate  _ it when you call them together for nothing. They have schedules to keep!”

North spun on his heel and Jack nearly walked right into him. “This is not for nothing, Jack. You may be sick. What is purpose of being Guardian if we do not come together for each other? I am calling them!”

This time, when North turned away to march off to his globe, Jack didn’t protest. The guy made a good point. 

There was no hesitation on North’s part. As soon as they were in the room, he was pulling the lever. It would be nice to think North was just that concerned about him, but Jack had the feeling North got a perverse sense of joy out of interrupting everybody’s day (or night) to drag them all up to the Pole. He was the Guardian in the best position to do that and he seemed to relish in his power, which, as a guy who also tended to take joy out of horribly disrupting best laid plans and ruining people’s days, Jack could get behind this. 

Except, nobody seemed to stay mad at North for very long. Jack had been the subject of many grudges (and still was) for years. 

Sandy was the first to arrive. He spiraled in on a gorgeous galaxy of sand and lit up the whole room with a warm, golden glow. Jack, as was tradition, reached up to let the fine particles run through his fingers and make odd shapes in their wake just before Sandy pulled it all in and set himself delicately on the wooden floor. 

“Sandy!” North cried. He walked over to the golden Guardian with his arms wide like he meant to hug him. “It is good to see you! Must have been in the north hemisphere, yes?”

Sandy nodded excitedly and hopped up into the air to float and somehow between one moment and the next North’s arms went from imminent hug to down at his sides without any actual hug happening and it wasn’t awkward at all. Magic. 

Jack made his way over and offered his fist for Sandy to bump, which of course he did with a tiny sand explosion for fun and effect, then leaned heavily onto his staff to match Sandy’s floating height. He didn’t seem at all upset to be pulled away from his ‘round the clock responsibilities, just happy to see them, and it was part of what made Sandy so much fun to be around. “Sorry to mess with your night. You probably won’t even be able to help, but I appreciate that you came.”

Sandy’s expression went from joyful to concerned in an instant. He reached out to place one small golden hand on Jack’s arm and let his eyes speak his questions for him. 

Jack tried for a reassuring smile. “I think it’ll make the most sense to explain once everyone’s here.”

Sandy nodded his understanding and floated back from Jack. His expression stayed thoughtful, even as he reached for an eggnog off a tray on the mantle. He didn’t even know what the problem was and he was already working on a solution. 

Jack really liked Sandy.

A hole appeared in the wooden floor of North's workshop, which was always suspicious because Jack knew there were floors below this one and therefore it could not physically be connected to any ground below, and yet Bunny hopped up out of what definitely  _ looked  _ like a dirt tunnel nonetheless, leaving a tiny flower in his wake. In the wood. Of course. 

It wasn’t anywhere near Easter, however, so Bunny was in pretty good spirits about it. 

“That was the signal I spotted, yeah?” he asked, circling the globe to stand near Sandy. “What do ya need, Mate?”

“It is Jack,” North said, with the air of telling a secret. Which was odd since they were literally about to tell the whole group, but Jack didn’t question North’s quirks. “We will explain when Tooth arrives.”

Bunny shrugged and settled back against the wall to wait. The Bunny in the days leading up to Easter and the Bunny in the days leading away from Easter were almost like two different Bunnies. 

They didn’t have to wait long. Tooth fluttered in from above, still checking teeth and guiding her fairies on where to go the entire way down. The mix of slow grace and utter chaos was always a sight to see. 

Of course, she didn’t stop when she finally reached their level. She kept on, checking and guiding, pointing and waving and smiling at her fairies, very focused, very driven. 

North coughed. 

“Oh!” Tooth spun in the air to face them and her smile brightened several watts. “North! Sandy! Jack! Bunny! It feels like so long!”

Jack nodded. “I think that’s because you don’t sleep.”

“Nonsense! I sleep!” She rotated toward Sandy. “When was the last time I slept?”

Sandy shook his head and shrugged, spilling golden glitter all over the floor around him. 

“I’m sure it was recent,” she said, looking at Jack again. “A lady needs her beauty sleep!”

Jack opened his mouth to say it, but North got to it first. “Tooth, Darling, you are beautiful with or without sleep. Now come! We must discuss!”

Bunny, Sandy, and Tooth all moved to follow, except North didn’t actually go anywhere. Jack had sort of anticipated that’s how that was going to go. 

“A weird thing happened to me earlier,” Jack said before North could make any more dramatic declarations that didn’t quite fit reality. “I was talking to Jamie, and…” and suddenly Jack didn’t think all the details about Pitch and dancing were as important as they had seemed before, when it was just him and North. “And then I started choking. On flower petals. And before you ask, no, I didn’t eat a flower.”

Sandy instantly went from eager to disappointed. 

Tooth pressed her fingers to her chin. “That’s very strange.”

“Strange doesn’t begin to cut it,” Bunny said. He stepped forward to look Jack over, even pressed a paw to his shoulder to keep him in place for the inspection. “That’s downright unsettling. Just the petals? Out of nowhere?”

Jack obediently turned so Bunny could see he hadn’t suddenly sprouted wings or a tail. “Out of nowhere. I was talking to Jamie about twerking, of all things. There’s no way I accidentally cast some esoteric spell.” Jack paused. “...Is there?”

Bunny looked concerned, although Jack wasn’t sure if that was over the spell or the twerking, but Tooth snorted a laugh and covered her mouth belatedly to stifle the rest of it. Sandy laughed outright, but of course he didn’t make a sound. 

Sandy shook his head, assuring Jack that the word ‘twerk’ was not featured in any spells he knew of, but then he stopped and put a hand to his chin to think. He mimed coughing and drew little petals of sand in the air to fall gracefully to the floor, then a question mark above his head. 

Jack nodded. “Yeah, exactly like that, Sandy. I coughed, and petals came out.”

Tooth hummed. “Coughing up flowers. Why does that sound familiar?”

Jack spun to face her. “Do you know what this is?”

She shook her head regretfully. “I don’t remember. I’ll have to keep thinking about it. I’m sorry, Jack. I wish I knew more.”

“Can’t you just…” Jack wasn’t really sure what he was asking, but she was the Guardian of Memories. Surely she had a way. “Look through all the teeth? Check all the children’s memories?”

“That’s not how it works, Jack.” She placed a delicate hand on his arm. “Only the people the teeth  _ belong to  _ can see the memories held inside them. I guard them. I can’t watch them whenever I want.”

That was horribly inconvenient, but Jack had to accept it if Tooth said that’s how her power worked. Jack sighed dejectedly. And then coughed, because something was tickling his throat, and sure enough, a single flower flew out of his mouth.

They all stopped and stared as it drifted daintily to the floor. 

Bunny made a strange sound. “If I wasn’t so concerned, that would’ve been hilarious.”

North bent over to pick up the flower. “What kind of flower is this?”

Bunny snatched at his wrist to get a closer look. “Hey, flowers are my expertise, Mate!”

Jack left them to argue about it, because Sandy was looking thoughtful again. “Something on your mind, Sandy?”

He nodded and gestured and tapped at his temple.

Jack was excited again. “You think this is familiar, too?”

Sandy nodded rapidly, but shrugged and pointed between himself and Tooth.

“But you don’t remember anything, either.”

To his credit, Sandy did look apologetic when he shrugged again.

“Why’re you coughin’ up heuchera, Mate?” Bunny had the little flower in his paw, held up to his face so he could see it clearly. “I definitely don’t think it’s a spell. When people cast spells, it’s roses and mistletoe and orchids, yanno, flowers people know about, care about.” He shrugged and dropped the flower back into North’s cupped hands. “This isn’t a very popular flower.”

Jack furrowed his brows and examined the flower himself. “The ones I spit out talking to Jamie looked different.”

“Different how?”

“They were just the petals. And a lot bigger. And darker? Kind of a purple? Or really dark red?” Jack was not an expert. 

Bunny nodded. “Mighta’ been the leaves. Some plants, the leaves look more like petals than the flowers do. Heuchera has some pretty, and colorful in some varieties, leaves.”

Jack… nodded slowly. “I don’t feel better about coughing up leaves.”

Bunny snorted. “Yeah, I don’t feel any better about it either. I’m definitely gonna ask around. I’m sure the flower’s important, but it’s probably more of a consequence than an origin, if you know what I mean? People pick heuchera for landscaping, but not much else.”

“I will start reading!” North said suddenly. He threw his hands up and turned to hurry away. “I have big library! I’m sure some book will know!”

Jack was definitely going to just leave him to that. Nonfiction books only ever put Jack to sleep. 

“I’ll tell my girls to keep an eye out.” Tooth kicked off from the floor and floated up toward the rafters. “Whole wide world, somebody has to know, right? Keep me updated, Jack! I’ll keep trying to remember, too!”

Jack waved as she left. He felt a tugging on his hoodie that made him look down at Sandy again. He was gesturing at his temple, waving his arms out wide, swirling his sand into shapes faster than Jack could catch. But he got the idea. Sandy was going to do the same. 

Jack smiled, even if he wasn’t relieved. “Thanks, Sandy.”

The Guardian of Dreams nodded, saluted, then hopped up into a hastily configured hot air balloon and followed Tooth.

Jack stared after him. “I wish I could do that.”

“Some people would think riding the wind was even cooler.” 

Jack met Bunny’s eyes. He sounded solemn and comforting. Jack appreciated it. “I was really hoping this was going to be something kinda normal and you’d all know just what to do about it.”

Bunny grinned. “Nothin’ normal about you, Mate. But don’t worry too hard. We’ll figure this out. Just be careful about breathin’  _ in  _ too hard in the meantime.”

Jack nearly choked on his laugh, thankfully petal-free. “Yeah, that would be a kind of embarrassing way to go, huh?”

“Eh,” Bunny shrugged. “You’re already dead, aren’t ya? It just might not be very comfortable.” 

“This got very dark, very fast.”

Bunny nudged him in the side as a hole opened up in the workshop’s floor. “Just liftin’ your spirits. I know that’s usually your job, but it seemed like you mighta’ needed the help. See you ‘round, Frost.”

“Thanks, Bunny.” 

As soon as the hole was closed, and a yeti came by to weed the wood floor, Jack turned away and flew up out of the skylights above. 

He couldn’t just leave it all to the other Guardians to ask around. Besides, he had someone to ask that the others probably wouldn’t think of. 


End file.
